


Four Times Jesse Wasn't Allowed to Smoke [and One Time He Was]

by UzbekistanRules



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon Typical Violence, McReyes Week 2016, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smoking, Underage Smoking, dad!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Beginning of training, before receiving a medal, a wedding, pre-mission, post mission.For McReyes Week 2016





	

Jesse had been trying to quit smoking since he was fifteen, since the first time he had felt the sweet killer that was nicotine in his blood. Some of his other vices had been somewhat easy to kick- the sadistic glee of seeing someone die, the burn of alcohol on his tongue, the need to get tatted up like tomorrow was a distant dream- but the cloying mistress of cigarillos and smoke would not be kicked. Nicotine addiction was a _bitch_.

The cigarette clamped between his teeth was shitty; bitter and stale from the moment he lit up. Cheap and not his usual brand. The problem was that his usuals were common only in the Southwest, and he was currently a quarter of the way around the globe. He swore to himself that the first paycheck he got, he was going to blow it all on as many cartons as he could buy online and get shipped overseas, stashed in with his clothes and toiletries. Idly, he wondered if he’d have to get a P.O. box or if they would be delivered to the base. 

“Agent McCree!” A voice as deep as a storm barked out, making Jesse flinch and almost drop his cigarette. He turned and saw none other than Commander Gabriel Reyes coming towards him, scowl on his face and murder in his eyes, and his first thought was a bleak- _Shit. What the hell did I do now?!_

But before he could open his mouth and ask, the cigarette was rudely yanked out from between his lips and snuffed out on calloused fingers. If he hadn’t been somewhat enjoying smoking it, Jesse would have been impressed.

“Wh- hey! Th’ hell was that for, Reyes?” The sharp slap to the back of his head sent Jesse’s ears ringing dully.

“Vaquero idiota. These things will kill you. Don’t smoke while you’re supposed to be training.” Gabriel pauses, then adds sharply, “And it’s Commander Reyes, to you. Drop and give me thirty.”

“But-”

Commander Reyes cut him off with a sharp, dark look. “Fourty.”

Already, Jesse could tell his commander would be a hardass and difficult to work with. He let out a long-suffering sigh, resigned even though they had only been working together for a week. “Yes sir.”

“Let no one- except me- say you’re an idiot, McCree.” Commander Reyes smirked as Jesse dropped to the ground to start his due pushups.

\- - - - -

Five months and ten paychecks later, Jesse had an entire stash of his brand hidden under his bed. There was no way to keep them secret for long- not in Blackwatch, where Reyes had eyes and ears everywhere- but as long as people left money if they took a few, Jesse didn’t complain if it got raided. The few who didn’t follow the unspoken rule got their asses handed to them by those who did.

Five months ago, Jesse wouldn’t have been able to do jack shit about people stealing from him- but he had improved a lot. Enough to make even Gabriel impressed with his performance; and Jesse knew from experience it took a lot to impress Commander Reyes.

Jesse pulled the navy blue suit that cradled his body straighter. One look in the mirror at his straight-backed, proper posture and he knew he looked good- _sharp as a tack_ was the turn of phrase that came to mind. Sure, he had to trim his hair and beard, and he got all but shoved into the showers to scrub himself down with different products than his usual bar soap and generic shampoo; but the man that stood before him was a whole hell of a lot better than regular old Jesse McCree. He looked mature. Grown up. 

The only thing keeping the image from perfection was the lack of a tie. Jesse frowned at it, fumbling with the silk between his fingers; between Santa Fe and the Gorge, he’d never had the occasion to learn how to tie one. That was alright though- Gabriel would be by soon for final inspection, and Jesse was sure that he would help.

He had just settled the hat and cigarillo in their proper places when the door to his room opened. 

_Speak of the devil, and He shall appear._

Commander Gabriel Reyes looked... impeccable. Immaculate? Caught in his commander’s impressive aura, Jesse found that words failed him right now. If he thought that he looked good, then he didn’t hold a fucking candle to Commander Reyes himself. The way the suit clung to his broad shoulders, the contrast of the dark fabric against his skin; even the scars lent a rugged handsomeness to his face. And now that he was looking at that oh so nice mug... He had to squint to get a better look, but he could swear that was mascara clinging to Reyes' lashes. Was the commander of Blackwatch wearing makeup? If so, then that would be just...just... 

He wasn’t able to finish that thought as that full mouth pulled itself down in a frown. 

“Kid.” Jesse flinched at the word, hating how filled with disappointment it was. “Why don’t you have your tie on?”

“Ain’t never had a reason to wear one, jefe,” Jesse shot back defensively, crossing his arms. “Deadlock never _did_ do themselves up a fancy medal award ceremony. Proposed one a while back, but they just laughed in my face. Was mighty hurtful of them too.”

The sigh that came out of the commander’s lips was one filled with fond irritation. “Come here, Jesse.”

Jesse obeyed without question, simply because when it came to following Reyes, there was no choice any more. He would do just about anything Gabriel said to do, when he said to do it, without pause. 

“‘I’m only gonna show you once, ingrate, so you best pay attention.’” Jesse didn’t have his commander’s deep voice, but he did his best to imitate it anyway- and the thunder-like chuckle was worth it. 

“Damn straight. And if I find that it’s still tied at next inspection, you’ll be running laps until you’re as old as I am.”

“So...” Jesse paused to think, tapping against the scruff on his chin. “That’s until you die, then.”

“And then some.” The piece of cloth was plucked out of Jesse’s hand, but Reyes’s motions weren’t unkind. It’s was as close to playful as he’s ever seen him; as close as he can get to it, Jesse thought.

“Mighty long time fer a simple shortcut.”

“Yes, because Blackwatch doesn’t take shortcuts,” Reyes said, agreeably. “Now hush and pay attention.”

Jesse snorted at the words but watched as the deft fingers laid the cloth around his neck before weaving the knot into place. It didn’t look that hard, now that Jesse saw how it was done. Sure, it would take practice, but he could do it. He was clever. 

Jesse looked to Reyes with a smile on his face, but it quickly fell as the commander’s face still held that same disapproving frown. What was wrong now? Was it-

“The hat. And the cigarillo.” It was like Gabriel could read his goddamned mind- he probably could. Jesse had heard about the SEP and its magical powers just like every other recruit who stumbled past Blackwatch’s doors.

“Aw, jefe-” Jesse was forestalled by an upraised hand.

“This is an important occasion, McCree. They have to go.” Gabriel’s tone brooked no argument. While normally he was tolerant of the variety of uniform variants his agents were fond of, this was a matter he didn’t seem willing to budge on.

“Come on, sir!” Jesse pleaded, voice going higher, whiny. So inescapably young. Sometimes Jesse hated it, but right now, it worked to his advantage. “Without them, how’s anyone supposed t’know it’s me that done won a fancy medal?”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “All they’d have to do is wait for you to open your mouth. ‘Charming’ Southern twang and all that.”

Jesse perked up at the subtle backhanded compliment. “You think it’s charming?”

“No, that’s not what I-” Gabriel gave up on the explanation and sighed. “Look. Lose the cancer stick, don’t cause any trouble and you can keep the hat. Disobey those rules and I’m chucking it into the nearest incinerator. Clear?”

Jesse gulped in what may or may not have been mock dread. “Y-yes sir.”

\- - - - -

“Jesse McCree I swear to God-”

“What?” A year. One full year. Jesse had left Deadlock two weeks from now last year, stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire. But now, at least he could play hero instead of gangster. He had a roof over his head, money in his pocket, three square meals a day, and friends who wouldn’t try to kill him in his sleep.

Hell, two of those friends were getting married today. Qua and Bodhan. Whoda thunk it?

“Put out the damn cigar, ingrate.” Gabriel frowned as Jesse took a drag, blowing a neat ring of smoke and watching it drift into the clear blue sky overhead.

“Nnnnnnnnnope,” he said, just to watch Gabriel’s mouth twitch. “Tastes too damn good. You should have one. They’re right next to the con-”

“I know where there are.” Wait- was that a flush creeping up on Gabriel’s neck? Surely it was. Was the commander embarrassed that there were free condoms and packs of lube lying out in a punch bowl next to boxes of cigars?

“Gabriel. Relax. It’s a wedding! Besides, they was Daniel’s idea.” It had been a bitch to smuggle out damn near three crates full of the things, but at least everyone got one. Some could even manage two or three. Of course, Jesse had two boxes stowed in a more private location than where he kept his cigarillos. Cuba sure did know how to make them though. It had been worth every last hassle getting them back here.

“And the condoms?”

Jesse flashed a shit-eating grin. “Hana’s.”

“Hana Qua would never-”

“Hana Qua would definitely, sir.” A third voice, strong but clearly feminine cut through the bickering neatly. The woman of the hour was beautiful, bedecked in a pure white cheongsam and fresh flowers, hair and makeup done to perfection. Qua came up before the two of them, smiling impishly. “It was either that or party favors that were nothing but novelty dildos. I want the party to be safe for everyone, so the dildos kind of got thrown out of the window.”

“And the dildos would have been more expensive,” Jesse chimed in, waggling his eyebrows. Qua giggled at it. Gabriel didn’t.

“And the dildos would have been more expensive. Now, sir- are you going to walk me down the aisle? Or am I going to have to find a bottle of unopened champagne to do the honors for you?”

Gabriel grumbled but followed behind her as she turned to go back to... well, wherever in the hell women went when they were doing this kind of stuff. She did turn slightly to look back at Jesse.

“McCree? Put out the cigar for me please. It’ll ruin the smell of the lilacs.”

“Uh... yes’m.”

“Thank you.”

\- - - - -

Jesse sighed in irritation when the cigarillo was snatched out of his mouth. Tugely snickered when it disappeared into a flak jacket- Reyes’ flak jacket, as a matter of fact.

“McCree,” their CO started dangerously and Jesse could only give a shit eating grin.

“Yeah, jefe?”

“You’ll give away your position a mile away. Don’t you fucking light up.”

“And if I do?”

“Hat. Incinerator. Still on the table.”

Everyone laughed at Jesse’s pain, but there was a smile on his face. Jesse- goofball, clown, fool- liked making people laugh. So he chomped on an imaginary cigarillo and blew invisible smoke rings. It was good to ease some of the tension before the mission. Things would turn out just fine.

\- - - - -

The mission was a blur in Jesse’s mind as he woke up. Where- what? What happened? What had happened? He groaned and shook his head from side to side, tried to rub the grit out of his eyes. He found that he couldn’t, as both of his arms felt like they were in casts. Just what in the hell had happened on that damn mission?

It was hard to see. But someone heard his groaning and moved to his side. Gabriel’s voice sounded rough with worry and pain; Jesse wanted to soothe it away, but he couldn’t move.

“It’s gonna be okay, mijo. You’re in the ICU at Watchpoint: Istanbul. What do you remember?”

Jesse shook his head again, feeling like there was cotton between his ears. “...Not much...lotsa fighting. Things... went tits up, didn’t they?”

“What else is new...” Gabriel sounded hurt and dangerous, as if he were close to breaking something or someone.

“Jefe... please.” The pain was starting to make itself known now that Jesse was awake, fighting against the sedatives in his blood. “I...really need a smoke.”

“Docs’ll kill me if they find you with a cigarette, kid.” Gabriel sounded only mildly bothered by it. “They already took all of the ones on you.”

Jesse grinned as best as he could; it came out more as a grimace, a show of teeth. “You got one on you, don’t cha? Took mine ‘fore the fighting.”

Gabriel paused for a moment, and Jesse feverishly hoped. Would he? Would he really-? 

“Open your mouth, kid. If anyone asks, I’ll blame you for strong-arming me.”

Jesse did as he was ordered without a word of complaint. The end of the cigarillo pushed its way past his lips, settled in between his teeth; and at the sound of a lighter, he began to puff. Blame it on the drugs or the desperation, but damn, this was the _best-tasting_ cancer stick he had ever had. Better than the hand rolled cigars from Cuba. Better than his first. Better than anything. 

They sat in silence for a while, Jesse taking small drags from the cigarette in his mouth and Gabriel doing whatever included small clinks from metal hitting metal.

“Hey.” Gabriel was the one to break it first, startling Jesse out of a near-doze.

“Yeah, jefe?”

“Let me take that. Knock the ash off.”

“Alright.” Jesse opened his mouth willingly- but still mourned the loss of the cigarillo from between his lips. “And you can have some, if’n you’re needin’ it.”

Jesse could only grimace as he heard his boss take a long drag from it himself. Whatever happened, it was bad- really bad, if Reyes was smoking. But Blackwatch picked up the pieces. 

They always did. 

Come hell or high water, Blackwatch- Jesse- Gabriel- would pull through.


End file.
